


The Mad Doctor and the Venomous Killer

by Dreamvisitor



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Doctor Tyrian Callows, Established Relationship, Faunus Arthur Watts, Human Tyrian Callows, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, Laboratories, M/M, Minor Violence, Role Reversal, Serial Killer Arthur Watts, Tyrian Callows Is His Own Warning, mentions of medical procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 17:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamvisitor/pseuds/Dreamvisitor
Summary: Doctor Tyrian Callows spends his days locked up in his laboratory at Evernight Castle, doing experiments that should grant him a death sentence. He would pick up the bodies himself, but he's too busy with his extremely important research to have time to do it. That's where Arthur Watts comes in, the lovely serial killer that drags bodies all the way to his doorstep whenever he needs them.
Relationships: Tyrian Callows/Arthur Watts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Nuts and Volts Week 2020





	The Mad Doctor and the Venomous Killer

**Author's Note:**

> Canon saying that faunus are allowed only 1 animal trait won't stop me from having more snake-y Watts. The only characters with reversed roles are Tyrian and Watts, the rest of the cast stays the same. 
> 
> This was written for the Nuts and Volts Week 2020 prompt "Reverse AU".

Arthur Watts was tired of dragging this body with him all the way across the continent. The chase had been entertaining, he could give the elusive faunus that much. But as always, the snake caught his prey. 

It had amused Watts, how this faunus thought they could get away from him just because they had wings. But bug wings were fragile, and flying just gave him an even clearer shot to shoot them off the sky. The sparks of their aura running out on impact were beautiful.

Thankfully, he didn't permanently damage the faunus’ wings, or else Tyrian would spend hours complaining about it.

When he knelt to check on the fallen faunus, they still had the strength to raise their head and attempt to throw a weak punch directed at his face. He took the hand in his, like any proper gentleman would.

"You're a fighter, huh? Hilarious." Watts said mockingly. 

He leaned down as if he was going to press a kiss on the back of their hand, and looked directly into their terrified eyes.

"Now sleep." He added in a low, deep voice.

With that he bared his snake fangs and instead of a kiss he bit their hand, letting his paralyzing venom flow into their body. He could see on their face the struggle of trying to stay awake. It never failed to amuse him, how every single one of his victims tried to uselessly fight his venom.

Once he made sure they were asleep, he loaded them into his transport and made his way back to Evernight.

* * *

That bastard bug woke up right before landing at Evernight Castle. 

And they did their damned best to thrash around enough to fall from the seat Watts had secured them to. The idiot even had the audacity to crawl like a worm towards him, grab the end of his snake tail between their teeth and bite down as hard as they could. It was hard enough to make Watts scream and briefly lose control of the transport.

After switching to autopilot, he stood up from his seat and went to kick the faunus straight on the stomach. Then, he crouched down so that he'd be closer to their eye level.

"You think any of your childish tantrums will get you out of this?" Watts spat. 

The faunus responded by yelling all sorts of curses directed at Watts. He was used to victims going through their whole vocabulary of rude words when they finally realized that there was no escaping. It usually didn’t get to him, their insults weren’t that creative.

"You're just like all those scummy _rats_ that plague the dark alleys looking for easy lien because they aren't worth shit and don't have talent for anything at all!" They said full of rage once they ran out of curses to throw at him.

Now that actually offended him. He struck the moth faunus across the face with his hand. He wanted to kill them right there for such offense, but he managed to control himself and instead grab them by the hair to force them to look at him.

"I would cut you up piece by piece myself, but the doctor would never forgive me." He said. "He will have way more fun with you, and every second of it you will wish that I had killed you here." He added in a threatening whisper.

Before they could reply, Watts knocked them unconscious with the back of his revolver, using more force than necessary.

* * *

The stench grew stronger as they walked down the corridor of Tyrian's wing of the castle towards his laboratory. Watts had to pay visits to the doctor so often that he could handle the smell better than the rest of the people living in the castle. Hazel Rainart, however, could not and he wasn't having a good time carrying the moth faunus' unconscious body for him.

"Do you want me to carry it inside?" Hazel asked.

By his tone and the disgusted expression on his face, Watts could tell that he was dreading the mere thought of it.

"You can leave it at the door, I will handle the rest." Watts answered, which made Hazel sigh with relief.

Once Hazel had left the body and not so subtly ran away as fast as he could, Watts knocked on the laboratory's door.

He could hear Tyrian's maniacal cackling from behind the closed door, as well as whirring noises followed by the sound of something splattering. That meant Tyrian was either busy with one of his morbid experiments or making lunch.

It also meant that the doctor wouldn't open the door, so he came in anyway. If scents could physically punch you, the rancid smell of blood and chemicals would have broken Watts’ nose the moment the door was open. They really needed to get Salem to tell Tyrian to clean soon.

"Tyrian." Watts called.

Tyrian Callows turned his head toward him the second he heard his voice, grinning and with half of his face and goggles splattered with blood.

He’d been told multiple times to wear gloves at all times to not damage his hands permanently during his experiments, but he seemed to prefer using his bare hands when he was manipulating bodies. It seemed that today was one of those days, because his gloves were resting on the side of the sink and his fingers were stained red. Watts noticed that the splatter hadn’t missed the boob window cut on his outfit either. He never understood why Tyrian always left part of his chest visible on an outfit that was supposed to protect his skin, but he couldn’t say that the sight bothered him.

"My dearest assassin returns from his quest!" He said, theatrical as usual.

He wiped his goggles' lenses with an already bloodied rag and practically ran towards him. Tyrian held one of his hands between his and got as uncomfortably close to Watts as he could.

"Did you bring it?" He asked full of excitement. 

He was so close that Watts could smell his breath.

"Of course I did, the fact that you doubt it hurts me." Watts said, pretending to be offended.

Tyrian squeezed his hand so hard that he could have broken his fingers. He giggled like he did when he was excited and kissed him quickly on the lips before hurrying out to drag in the unconscious body of the other faunus. The kiss lasted long enough to make him taste whoever's blood Tyrian had on him.

While Tyrian was getting the body on top of one of his work tables, Watts took out a dark purple handkerchief that had his own initials embroidered in it to wipe off the blood Tyrian left on his hand when he squeezed it. He didn't mind getting his hands dirty while he was working, but when he wasn't killing someone or disposing of corpses, he preferred to look clean. He thought it gave him a distinguished killer look.

He’d had to wrap the body in cloth before getting it into the castle, because he knew Tyrian loved to unwrap them like they were gifts. When Tyrian uncovered the body, he screamed with the glee of a small child opening presents. And he looked as excited upon inspecting the huge multi colored moth wings on the person’s back. But as he gave the rest of the body a once over and noticed the dark spots on the head, he stopped and looked back at Watts.

“Watts, how did you leave them unconscious?” Tyrian asked, his usual grin leaving his face. “I don’t know how long it will take them to wake up when you don’t use your venom.” He complained.

“The brat kept struggling all the way here, tried to kill me even, so I had to hit them with the revolver.” He explained. Maybe he was exaggerating the truth, but he wasn’t about to admit that their insults got to him.

Tyrian sighed, visibly disappointed. Awake subjects were always the most fun to play with. Watts knew this, but he was also a sensitive man who didn’t take offense against his brilliant methods too well.

“That sucks, I was dying to see their face as I ripped their beautiful wings off their back.” He said, pouting like a sad child. "I guess I'll have to wait a little longer."

He left the unconscious body there and covered it again with the cloth in one swift motion, then went to stand very close to the snake faunus.

"Not as beautiful as those sharp fangs of yours, though." He said, placing a firm hand on Watts’ face to inspect them.

Watts hissed, as a warning that he would bite him with said fangs if he didn't get that filthy hand off him. Tyrian remained completely still, not affected by the threat. In fact, if he looked closely enough Watts could swear that, behind his goggles’ lenses, his eyes were glimmering with the hope that he would actually bite him.

“Come on, don’t be jealous.” Tyrian laughed. “I can leave the moth for later and vivisect _you_ first.” He offered.

At this point, it was sort of a joke between them. Still, he could see a little bit of drool coming down from the corner of his mouth, but that was just what he did every time he talked about things like that. Tyrian would usually offer to perform all sorts of wicked medical procedures on him, and Watts’ answer was always the same.

“I’ll have to pass.”

The thought of Tyrian actually getting to dissect him always sent chills down his spine. He was well aware of the doctor’s fascination to find out how his body worked from the inside, even if he’d already done that with countless other bodies he’d brought for him. It was horrifying, and he’d _never_ agree to it, but sometimes it made him feel something else along with the horror of it.

Thankfully, the doctor seemed to always find enough satisfaction in exploring every inch of his body with his hands when they had sex. It could get weird at times, but that was something that was just expected from Tyrian Callows, and it was infinitely better and more pleasant than letting him do any type of experimentation on him.

“Ah, you break my heart.” Tyrian said, feigning sadness. “Then perhaps we can do other things, hm?” He continued as he tugged at Watts’ tie to pull him closer. “You got me _really_ excited about my new experiment only to find out that I have to wait even more to start with it, that’s not very nice of you.”

“I suppose it’s not, I know how much you despise being kept away from your work.” Watts said. He slowly wrapped his snake tail loosely around Tyrian thigh. “What can I do to earn your forgiveness?”

They’d been in a situation similar to this one many times, so Watts knew perfectly where this was going. Sometimes he’d brought in the victims like that on purpose, just to get the doctor to focus on him instead of his grotesque experiments. Tyrian probably knew that he did it on purpose, but he’d never brought it up, so he guessed that he liked it as well. Watts enjoyed his attention and praise of his skills, even if his compliments tended to be creepy in one way or another.

“Oh, you know it _very_ well.” Tyrian purred. He pulled his hand away from Watts’ tie only to place it on his chin and force him to open his mouth, exposing his fangs. With his free hand, he took off his goggles so that Watts could look directly into his eyes. “You have to finish what you started, can’t leave me here all by myself while I wait.”

Tyrian’s laboratory wasn’t the nicest place to have sex in. It was dirty, smelled terrible, was a chaotic mess and most of the spots you could have sex on weren’t the most comfortable. And yet, Watts never refused his advances when they were there. Perhaps he shared some of the doctor’s morbid tastes.

“As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> The moth faunus is based on a Chinese Luna Moth, if anyone would like to know.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the read ! 8) This is my first time writing this pairing, and I was very excited to pour all of my Reverse AU ideas into this little ficlet. I love one (1) feral nasty boy and his distinguished bastard husband.
> 
> EDIT:  
> Please check out this fantastic drawing that Atlas made based on this fic~ https://nutsandvoltsweek.tumblr.com/post/190751375777/


End file.
